Car il est temps de partir
by TheoryofChaos
Summary: Le temps joue avec eux apparemment, mais ils sont fatigués. Ils veulent juste s'endormir à deux, même si l'un est plus d'accord que l'autre. OS HPDM


**oOo Car il est temps de partir oOo**

Me voici de retour (vaguement), avec un court OS en forme de cadeau de Noël… pas vraiment ordinaire. C'est une nuit où je me refuse à dormir, et l'idée m'est venue d'un coup pendant que je fumais ma clope en regardant les étoiles.

Passons.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est spécial.

Bonnes fêtes à tous bien sûr, je vous souhaite plein de cadeaux et d'amour.

C'était une nuit de Noël comme on en voit pas tellement dans les froides contrées d'Ecosse : pas une once de neige ne recouvrait le paysage de son doux voile blanchâtre. Non, il n'y avait rien, rien hormis la lumière glacée de la pleine lune et les arbres nus dansant légèrement dans la brise.

Au milieu de cette nature morte se tenait un cottage, qui aurait pu être ravissant en une autre saison. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, ce qui était plutôt étonnant à à peine deux heures du matin, surtout en cette nuit si particulière.

Cela ne voulait pas dire que toute la maison dormait, oh non. A quelques dizaines de mètres de la bâtisse, au beau milieu d'un champ, étaient allongé deux hommes, des vieillards. On pouvait distinguer derrière leurs visages flétris les vestiges de ce que d'aucuns appellent encore la beauté. Leur présence pouvait sembler incongrue, et elle l'était certainement, mais curieusement, tout en eux se fondait parfaitement avec les alentours. Et puis ils savaient bien que depuis longtemps, plus personne ne se risquait à juger leurs actes étranges, pour la bonne raison que personne n'était plus là pour le faire.

L'année passée avait vu arriver leur centième anniversaire à tous les deux, et un siècle moins onze ans à partager ensemble ce n'était pas rien. Quatre-vingt-neuf ans de luttes et de réconciliations, de haine et d'amour, d'amitié aussi. Qui l'eût cru ? Certainement pas eux.

« Tu te rends compte ? C'est le quatre-vingt-neuvième Noël que nous passons ensemble » dit l'un à l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment reconnaissables après tout ce temps.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que les huit premiers comptent, Draco. »

« Eh bien disons que oui, nous ne sommes plus à ça près de toutes façons. »

« C'est vrai. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons vécu si longtemps. Peut-être que ce Noël-là sera le dernier. »

« Harry, quand tu dis ça, j'ai l'impression que c'est effectivement ce que tu espères. »

Harry se redressa avec difficulté : malgré sa longévité exceptionnelle, les rhumatismes ne l'avaient pas épargné. Son regard se posa sur l'horizon, et il resta silencieux quelques minutes, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

« Tu sais, » dit-il finalement, « Dumbledore m'a dit un jour que mourir après une très longue vie revenait à s'endormir après une très longue journée. Aujourd'hui, nous avons atteint un âge encore plus avancé que le sien lorsqu'il est… hum… parti. Nous sommes seuls Draco, tous nos anciens amis sont partis eux-aussi, nous les avons tous enterrés, les uns après les autres. Nous avons même enterré certains de leurs enfants, c'est dire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ? » demanda Draco après s'être redressé à son tour, « Que nous devrions nous laisser mourir ? Nous sommes là tous les deux non ? Ca ne te suffit pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. »

Draco poussa un soupir et pris la main ridée de Harry dans la sienne.

« Ecoute, nous vivons l'un pour l'autre depuis quatre-vingt-neuf ans, quoi que tu puisses en dire. J'ai oublié beaucoup de choses Harry, mais aucun des moments qu'on a passé ensemble. Du premier moment chez la couturière, puis des temps où on était ennemis, jusqu'à cet instant précis –que les étoiles m'en soient témoins- je n'ai jamais existé que pour toi. T'aimer comme te haïr ont été les seuls buts de ma pauvre existence. Et c'est pareil pour toi. Tout la communauté sorcière nous croit morts depuis plus de dix ans, c'est ce que tu voulais, et c'est pour ça que nous habitons ici. Rien n'a changé, et nous avions promis de prendre la mort comme elle viendrait, tant que nous restions ensemble, tu te souviens ? »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle tarderait autant. Comprends-moi, tout ce que tu dis est vrai et j'ai passé une vie merveilleuse à tes côtés, mais je me sens fatigué maintenant. »

« Tu en es certain ? » demanda tristement Draco.

« Oui. Et je vois bien que toi aussi tu tombes de sommeil, même si tu ne veux pas le montrer. »

« J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps avec toi. »

« Nous en avons eu bien assez, il est temps de laisser notre amour à d'autres. »

« Ce n'est jamais assez, » dit Draco, tout penaud.

« Ne sois pas si égoïste. Viens. »

Il se leva en faisant la grimace et tendit la main à son alter-ego. Une brusque bourrasque souleva alors la cape de Harry portait et Draco se surpris à penser qu'il était toujours beau malgré ces cent ans, quatre mois et vingt-six jours. Il reprit sa main et ne la lâcha plus sur le chemin du retour, qui se fit lentement : rien ne pressait après tout.

Il entrèrent dans la maison et Harry fit du feu, comme tous les soirs. Puis il allait s'asseoir sur le canapé où l'attendait Draco et l'attira contre lui. Ils s'allongèrent ensemble et Harry le premier ferma les yeux.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il, « ne l'oublie jamais. »

« Jamais, » répondit Draco, qui sentit une larme couler malgré lui sur sa joue lorsqu'il clôt ses paupières.

Ils ne le dirent pas, mais la dernière chose que leur esprit leur montra avant qu'ils ne sombrent tous deux dans les ténèbres bienveillantes, c'est l'image de deux jeunes garçons, l'un brun et l'autre blond, tenant à la main leurs balais de Quidditch, leurs yeux se lançant des éclairs, mais leurs bouches étirées dans un mince sourire que seul un œil averti aurait pu déceler.

Oui, j'avais prévenu, c'est spécial.

Mais je ne trouve pas ça si triste, quelque part. C'est ma fin de l'histoire, parce qu'il en faut bien une, et honnêtement on pourrait imaginer pire comme mort non ? Pour le commencement et le début, je pense qu'il y a bien assez de variantes sur ce site :D

Encore un Joyeux Noël. J'espère de tout cœur que lire ma fic ne vous a pas fait déprimer…


End file.
